movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Call Me Naked
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! (Don't Call Me Naked) Starring Tallulah Nakey (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and stops) (and starts) (At Camp Happy Tales, Tallulah walks along) (feeling pleased) (a squirrel is seen) (A chipmunk was seen) (on a log) Tallulah: What are you looking at? Charlie: Why, I'm Charlie the Chipmunk. And I see that you are half naked, but wear a bra and skirt. Tallulah: DON'T CALL ME NAKED!! Charlie: Sorry. I didn't mean to call you naked. No-one ever calls you that. Tallulah: It's Tallulah and my last name is too nervous for me to say. You'll laugh. Charlie: Oh right. I apologize. So you appear to be getting along on your spoof travels, I see. Tallulah: Si. It's Nakey. Charlie: Oh, I see. Nakey, maybe I shouldn't say it. And no baddies ever caught you and made you slaves, huh? Tallulah: And din't tell me that you're attract to me after saying the N word. Charlie: Why, I sure am. (Tallulah gasps and smacks him in the face) Charlie: Ow! Oh, how rude. Tallulah: Find another one that wouldn't like to be called naked. Hmph. Just try. (Walks away) Charlie: Even if I am attracted to you, I'll be proud to join you for more spoof traveling. Tallulah's Thought: Yeah. Because he's a Reader Rabbit character. (Tallulah nods) (Lionel who was watching them through the magic mirror, Laughs): I can't believe it. It's too hilarious. A chipmunk is in love with a naked mole-rat. "Don't call me naked!", She says. They will like that. Poodles: Yeah. No wonder more friends are joining her and the others for spoof traveling. Narrator: Later (Charlie thinks on how to make Tallulah love him) Charlie: Now what should I do so that Tallulah should love me? (He thinks like Pooh) Charlie: Think, think. Think, think, think. (Ear dings) Charlie: I've got it. The very idea. (But what if he says 'Naked' to her) Charlie: To avoid saying 'Naked', I'd better do something to love her. (Greasers hear this and laugh) Dim: Oh, That's so crazy! Bull: Yeah, I know, right? Always is. Bazooka: A chipmunk in love with a naked mole-rat. Eliza: No doubt the heroes will get more friends on their spoof travels to join them. Dim, Bull and Bazooka: Don't remind us. Eliza: You get the message through. Narrator: Much Later Tallulah: What kind of animal would love a naked mole-rat like me when calling me 'Naked'? Not appropriate. (shakes her head) Charlie: Tallulah... Tallulah: You again? Charlie: I have something that you might be interested in. Tallulah: Don't wanna hear it. Charlie: No, not the n word I was going to say. There's something else you'll know. Tallulah: What? Charlie: Here, there's something you should like, and I know you'll be proud of it. Tallulah: What is it? Tell me or don't. Charlie: I'll tell you what it is... Close your eyes and hold your hands out. (Tallulah hold her hands out when her eyes are closed) Charlie: There's something that you've been really wishing to see. Tallulah: What is it? Charlie: Open your eyes and you'll see. (She opens her eyes) Tallulah: Huh? Charlie: Do you know what it is I've given you? (Pause, As Stephen Druschke and Andrew Smith shrugs in 'Don't know') (and think for a moment) What did he give her? Something that you should wear if she's not naked? (Scene continues) Tallulah: What's this? Charlie: It's something that you should wear over you bra and skirt so that you will not be naked much longer. Tallulah: A shirt saying... "To my Lovely Naked Mole-Rat"? Charlie: As long as you're going to wear it, you'll never be naked much longer. Tallulah: DON'T CALL ME NAKED, LOVE ATTRACTER!! (Tosses it at his face and flees) Charlie: I'm not calling you naked. I'm just trying to help you. (Sighs) Charlie: Drat. (frowns sadly) (The Kanker Sisters laugh when seeing this) Lee: Looks like a chipmunk is attracted to a mole being naked. Marie: A chipmunk marrying a naked mole-rat and wanna do more spoof traveling? Ha! So ridiculous! May: And who knows what will happen if Charlie never promises to call Tallulah naked? Kankers: We'll make a laughing stock out of them. (Laugh) (and nod in agreement) Charlie: Thought that would work. I'll be a laughing stock when keep calling her 'Naked'. This will be harder then ever. (gets anxious and worried about what will happen) (Song begins) Charlie: If I were a rich man With a million or two I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view And if I was handsome If it happens. Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have her. Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin'... If I didn't have her. (sings more) (Tallulah hears this) (and sings too) Charlie: For years, I have envied My grace and my charm I wish she loves me, I'll know Tallulah: I sure would. Charlie: I must admit it My girl, you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Tallulah: Yeah, you would not be nothing. Both: You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothin' to me Nothing to me Tallulah: Let's sing it. Charlie: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you to serve I'm just a funny little rascal And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue Tallulah: I'm fine with that. Charlie: But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Tallulah: Yeah, I wouldn't have nothing, if I didn't have you. (Instrumental) (as the song plays on) Tallulah: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you Charlie: I know what you mean, because... Tallulah: I wouldn't know where to go Charlie: Me too because I... Tallulah: Wouldn't know what to do Charlie: Why do you keep singin' my part? Tallulah: Because I'd like to share it with you. Both:I don't have to say it Tallulah: Aw, say it anyway Both: 'Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu! Tallulah: Y, O, U. That means you. Yeah. Manfred: Oh, For crying out loud. You two can't fall in love with each other, You're a naked mole-rat and he's a chipmunk. Springbaky: No wonder mixed animals get along together. Chimpy: Yeah. Charlie: I beg your pardon? Tallulah: DON'T CALL ME NAKED!! Charlie: Yeah, you heard her! Don't ever call her naked again! Manfred: So what? Just forget about love in the first place. Springbaky: But they're in love with each other. Chimpy: It doesn't matter to us. (Song starts) Manfred: Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Forget about his charms. Forget about the way he held you in his arms. Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous. And you'll never get enough. Just Forget About Love. Chimpy: You've just started a song. Springbaky: Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Then you feel the blush when he's spouting out some sentimental mush. Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Enough of this fluff. Just Forget About Love. Chimpy: No way! Tallulah: I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a flutter. Chimpy: How I shudder Tallulah: The first time we kissed. Manfred: It can't be missed. You should know his touch. Tallulah: I will know about his touch. Springbaky: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much Tallulah: It matters so much. Manfred: She's better with a friend, A friend is what you have, Since spoof travels. Chimpy and Tallulah: Love's filled with compromises. Manfred: And boy, do they like surprises? Tallulah: A cozy rendezvous. Springbaky: Oh boy. Tallulah: Candlelight for two. Chimpy: Cool. Tallulah: Look you're calling my bluff. I can't- Springbaky: Just get a lot of love. Tallulah: Forget about love. I can't forget about my heart. Charlie: I can't forget about my heart. Tallulah: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start. Charlie: I'm still climbing. Tallulah: Whatever we may do. Charlie: Whatever we may do. Tallulah: You are here for me. And I'll be there for you. Both: I'll be there To wish, to want, to wander To find the sun through rain and thunder Manfred: Oh dear. Charlie: A cozy rendezvous. Tallulah: Yes, please. Charlie: Candlelight for two. Manfred: Oh, geez. Look, enough is enough. Both: We can't Forget About Love. (Song ends) (and stops) (Manfred facepalms) (and frowns) (Then they hear the baddies laugh because they over heard them all the time) (and gasp) Tallulah: What the heck?! Charlie: Sounds like baddies laughing! Dim: Oh. They're in love. Bull: Finally, after some great songs, they're finally attracted to each other. Bazooka: Even for more spoofs to travel on. Even ones with trains and boats that Pussysmith likes. Charlie: Don't call Andrew that name. He doesn't like that name. Eliza: Yeah. Right. (Laughs) Lee: Look, I'm Tallulah in love with Charlie. May: You're just acting like them. Marie: Oh. A naked mole-rat and a chipmunk in love. Charlie: Are you talking to her? Jasper Cheetah: "I love you, Naked. I want a kiss." (laughs) Horace Cheetah: Yup. That's what he should stop calling her. Barker: "Oh, Charlie, Do something. I hate the word "Naked" and they're making a laughing stock of me". (Laughs) Captain Hook: And there's no doubt they'll be getting more friends to join them for more spoof traveling. Dicki: What a naked girl. (laughs) What a rodent. (laughs) Mr. Smee: Careful, Captain. You might call her the naked mole. (Tallulah's eyes turns red) Red: Uh-oh. Now she's mad. (Pirates laugh) (as Tallulah hisses steam) (KABOOM!) Tallulah: DON'T CALL ME NAKED!!!!!! (echoes) (and roars loudly) (Baddies were knocked over by the shout) Captain Hook: Did you hear that, Smee? Smee: What a hothead. Mr. Starkey: Such a nasty red mole she's become. (Dim's feathers were all off of him as he's quivers in terror) Turk: No wonder a girl like Tallulah hurts us. (Charlie whistles): That's a girl mole-rat to me. Sharky: Yeah. He's got that right, Captain. (They walked away quietly) Bones: No doubt we'll be getting on more spoof travels like the ones with trains and boats and video game spoofs they'll get used to if so. (Tallulah pants for breath) (and cools down) Tallulah: Gosh. Charlie: You did well to surprise them off. (Kisses her on the cheeks who gasps) (in loving surprise) Charlie: Oh. Guess I shouldn't done that. (grins) Tallulah: Why, that was the sweetest kiss you really gave me. How sweet. Charlie: So... You... Uh... Love me? Tallulah: Yes, I do. And so do you. Let me kiss you too. (She kisses him) (who gasps in love amazement) (Tallulah winks) (and as Charlie winks too) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Tallulah Nakey Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts